The present disclosure relates to a graph display apparatus for displaying examination results of plural examinations performed on a patient by line graphs, an operation method of the graph display apparatus, and a non-transitory recording medium having stored therein a graph display program.
In medical fields of recent years, when diagnosis is performed on a patient, plural results of examinations performed on the patient are displayed and used as reference information for diagnosing a disease name, deciding a treatment policy or the like.
There are many kinds of examination performed on patients. In actual clinical scenes, when a patient is suspected of a specific disease, a doctor performs diagnosis or treatment by referring to each examination result of plural examinations that are considered to be important to diagnose the specific disease. However, it is difficult to display all the results of examinations performed on the patient because the size of a display is limited. Further, if too much information is displayed on a display screen, that will become even a negative factor as observation becomes rather difficult.
In conventional systems, an operator selected important results or results in which he/she had interest from results obtained by examinations, and the results were displayed by graphs. Further, items to be displayed together with the graphs were selected by the operator from many items of treatment performed on the patient (medication and injection). Therefore, some methods were proposed to reduce the work of operators. In the methods, conditions for displaying the content of treatment and a change in examination results were determined by managing items to be displayed by graphs, display modes and the like for each disease (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6(1994)-083880 (Patent Document 1)).